ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Elly
Elly is the main character of Barbarian's Redemption. She one of the human slaves bought by Bek. She is a POV in The Barbarian Before Christmas She is mated to Bek. Description Elly is small and delicate and is often underweight. She has auburn shoulder length hair and a narrow face. Originally she kept a layer of filth to avoid notice in slave markets. She often has trouble staying clean when stressed. Personality Elly is shy and timid. She has poor social skills and often tries to avoid social interactions. She feels most comfortable around children and her mate Bek. Despite this, she is a fighter and will lash out at her captors. Due to her history, she is very mistrusting of appearances, always ready for the other shoe to drop. She is most distrusting of food, refusing to eat it unless another person has tried it first. Due to her captivity, she loves the sky, especially at night and in poor weather. The only people she's close to are Bek and Gail. She is beginning to befriend Claire and Kira. History At some point in her childhood Elly visited a tourist friendly cave system with her parents. She was originally abducted by aliens and sold into slavery at the age of thirteen. Before being bought and dropped off on Not-Hoth, Elly had three owners over the course of ten years. One kept her in a zoo with other exotic animals, including birds. The lights were always on. The next liked to torture his human slaves. He wound deliberately give her tainted food to make her throw up. Her final owner kept her collared like a dog and made her crawl around on all fours, naked. He kept a shock collar on her all the time. Prior to being bought at the beginning of Barbarian's Redemption, she had been at the slave market for almost a year. Throughout the ten years she was never outside, always kept in a station or in the zoo. Barbarian's Redemption Elly had been a slave for a decade, and she was happy to stay unsold at the slave market for the forseeable future. She was being held with four other human woman, most of them freshly taken. Then two Mesakkah men came in wanting five human women. Despite her attempts to fight back, she was shocked into unconsciousness and was included in the sale. Elly wakes on an unfamiliar ship. Soon after they landed, their new 'masters,' Bek and Vaza, were there to great them. Seeing sunlight for the first time in a decade, Elly made a break for the freezing surface of the planet. She was shocked again. The surly Bek and friendly Vaza bundle up the women and head back to the village. The women were welcomed into the tribe. Bek on the other hand was greeted by a fuming Vektal and Georgie. Two days later a Sa-kohtsk hunt was lead. Bek mistakenly thought Elly was trying to run and tackles her, forcing a khui on her. When she awakes they resonate. She was horrified. Bek was shunned (in the style of the Amish) by the village as punishment, until he realizes the seriousness of his actions. Over the next week, the new humans were settling into the tribe, though Elly was still cautious. Bek and Elly speak again when she went to gather dirtbeak nests. One day Erevair went missing, leaving to see Bek in a hunters cave. Elly was the only one that knew where he was, only she couldn't bring herself to speak as she never speaks willingly. She went after him instead. Bek first found Erevair then Elly. Elly decided to stay with him at his cave, feeling safe when he was near. The two bonded over the following week and Elly shared her history with him. Finally Elly grw angry at him for buying slaves, and they acted out the roles of slave and master. Through his exercise Bek finally realized the gravity of what he has done. In the following week their relationship grew deeper and more physical intimate. One evening Rokan stopped by and warned of a storm coming. They decided to return to the village together. They fulfilled resonance. A month later the new humans and unmated hunters headed to the Elders Cave. Later History In Barbarian's Rescue, both Elly and Bek are captured by the Szzt slavers. In Barbarian's Tease, Bek traveled with a number of other hunters back to The Tranquil Lady and eventually onto Icehome Village. The Barbarian Before Christmas Elly was struggling with missing Bek and taking care of herself. Elly befriended Kira and decided to ready presents for Bek in his absents. However, due to Rokan's Knowing, Bek was among the first to return. Bek and Elly reunited in time for No-Poison Day. Not long after, Elly received presents from Claire, in the short story A Gift. Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters